Talk:IOMG/@comment-3144167-20110411051315
For me, the iOMG thing about this episode is not the fact that Sam is in love with Freddie and kisses him. C'mon, it was obvious, i could stay all the night saying a lot of moments where we can see that. The iOMG thing, for me, was Freddie don't run or don't freak out. He was shocked, but in his way, he stayed calm. And she says "Sorry" but he answer "It's cool." I really don't expected this reaction from him. As i said before, i think love is changing Sam, and maybe, just maybe for now, love is changing Freddie too. Freddie at the first seasons was "hopelessly devoted to Carly", she was like a Queen to him, the love of his life, and he never miss an opportunity to say something nice to her or say that he loves her and that they should be together. Even I saved your Life, which is almost the BIGGEST episode for the Creddie shippers, is one of the biggest for me too. Before, Freddie would never say "No" to carly, even if she was wrong, but in this episode he break up with her. It was the first real impression to me that his love for her had changed. Another great episode is the one hated by many fans, I started a fanwar. The fact that Freddie jump over the girls when Carly was watching him, and he saying "We're not in love" are small but big moments in the context. I think it's right to say that the feelings had change, but why ? Maybe he just move on, or maybe he's starting to feel something for other person... And the is this dialogue, i guess it might appear in the next two episodes (excluding iPWV) FREDDIE: Can we just not talk about it? CARLY: No, we can't not just talk about it. FREDDIE: But my mom's waiting for me to-- CARLY: I don't care. Are you in love? FREDDIE: (AVOIDING THE QUESTION) Sooo... what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know "chicken" obviously, but what other-- CARLY: Are you in love or not? FREDDIE: (LONG BEAT, THEN) Yes. CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY LOOKS AT FREDDIE -- SHE'S VERY CONFUSED. And i guess, but for now it's just a guess with a lot of hope, the end of this dialogue si this: CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Then who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (LONG BEAT, THEN) Sam. CARLY STARES AT FREDDIE FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN SHE CALMLY PICKS UP HER PHONE AND DIALS 3 DIGITS. CARLY: (INTO PHONE) Yes, I need an ambulance at Bushwell Plaza... I wouldn't say that when i first read this post, i would say it might be example 3, but now... i think there are a lot of chances to be this option.